


Arguments in Qarth

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Passion, Qarth, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Dany and Jorah have a heated discussion about there next move
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Arguments in Qarth

“If you cross the sea with an army you bought...” He couldn’t finish his sentence before she interrupted.

“The seven kingdoms are at war with one another.” She said speaking over him. “Four false kings destroying the country.”

“To win Westeros, you need support from Westeros.” He explained.

“The usurper is dead.” She said. “The Starks fight the Lannister’s, the Baratheons fight each other.”

“So says your new friend, who earned your trust by cutting his hand?” He was genuinely curious as to why she trusted this stranger.

“The time to strike is now.” She said. “We need to buy ships and an army or spend our days rotting at the edge of the world.”

“Rich men do not give more than they get, they will give you ships and soldiers and they will own you forever.” He said, hoping she would see sense. “Moving carefully is the hard way, but it’s the right way.”

“If I listened to that advice outside of Qarth we would all be dead by now.” She said stubbornly, he dropped his head in frustration. 

“I know the opportunity before you seems like the last you will ever have but..” Again he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Do not speak to me as if I’m a child.” She reprimanded, cutting him off. She was now pacing the room. 

“I only want...”

“What do you want?” She asked forcefully, her violet eyes bearing into his soul. “Tell me.”

“To see you on the Iron Throne.” He stared simply.

“Why?” She asked. Because I love you, he thought.

“You have a good claim.” He said instead. “A title, a birthright. But you have more than that.” He stepped closer to her. “You may cover it up and deny it, but you have a gentle heart. You would not only be respected and feared, you would be loved. Someone who can and should rule. Centuries come and go without people like that coming into the world. There are times I look at you, and I can’t even believe your real.” She averted her gaze from him, perhaps he had said to much. 

“You truly believe that?” She asked, stepping closer to him. She sounded as if she was holding back tears. 

“With all my heart.” He said, his own voice becoming quite emotional. “I have been all over the world Khaleesi and I have never met anyone like you.”

“I don’t know what to do?” She admitted.

“I am confident you will make the right choice Khaleesi.” He said, trying to comfort her. “Right now the right path is not clear, but allying with Xaro is the wrong path. I have put all my faith in you, now you must do the same. Trust your instincts and have faith that you will choose the right path.” Daenerys reaches up and placed a soft kiss to his lips, catching the knight completely off guard.

“I hope your right, I hope that I can be the person you think I can be.” She said, her face still lingering near his own. 

“You already are that person Khaleesi.” He said before capturing her lips in a proper kiss, which thankfully she returned. He slipped his tongue between her lips and her mouth tasted like the sweetest of wines. As there tongues sparred his hands went to her bosom and he untied the laces of her dress, freeing her tits from there restraints. His immediately went to her breasts as he kissed his way down her neck, nuzzling into it. When he reached her tests he immediately took a nipple into his mouth as his queen groaned, he then turned his attention to the other tit, sucking the life out of it. His cock was harder than ever before, he needed her now. They were not in the bedroom and there was no comfortable place for them to do it. Instead he pushed her up against the wall. He freed his cock and pushed up her dress, thankfully she was wearing nothing underneath. He spread her legs and pushed up into her, moaning louder than was expected. She felt so good it took all his willpower not too spill right away. Daenerys wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to thrust up into her. As much as he enjoyed the noises of pleasure she was making, he silenced them by taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. He could not believe his luck, he was fucking the most beautiful woman in world, the woman he loved, his Khaleesi. He felt her walls clench around his cock and she screamed as she found her release. It was all too much for Jorah, as he felt his release approach.

“Not inside me Jorah.” She said breathlessly, but it was too late. As she said the words, he spilled his seed into her. Daenerys groaned in annoyance and he was instantly filled with remorse.

“I’m sorry Khaleesi, it was too late.” He said, but she pushed him back and immediately dressed herself.

“You should of known better regardless.” She said, her frustration clear to see. “You are to tell no one of this.” 

“Of course Daenerys.” And with that she left the room leaving Jorah to curse his own stupidity. He had ruined it, he just hoped she still took heed of his counsel. Jorah slumped back against the wall, satisfied yet worried about his future by her side.


End file.
